Corazon de plata ::::
by Scarlett Soars
Summary: Que pasaria si solo ella pudiera romper aquella fria coraza?hacerle sentir vivo?...Se dice que polos opuestas se atraen, sera cierto?
1. Hipnosis::

**Hola!pues aqui hay una nueva historia de los personajes que adoro!aclaro que los personajes son de la propiedad de J.K Rowlling este es un dramione en proceso jejejeje me ha facinado empezar a escribirlo(ya se que la idea de "Los premios anuales es muuy usada pero a la mayoria les encanta!)**

**En este ff habra amor, celos, pasion y situaciones de risa****no todo debe ser tragedia o no?**

**espero les encante como a mi jijiji**

**please dejen mucho reviews^^**

**-._*-Corazon de plata-*_.-**

Capitulo 1: Hipnosis

La luna brillaba con una intensidad inusual, haciendo que los pasillos de aquel castillo se iluminaran delicadamente…pronto una figura se vislumbro a lo lejos

Era una chica que paseaba a altas horas de la noche deseando no ser vista por Filtch o el escandaloso Pevees.

-Dios santo! si me llegan a encontrar aquí no se que haría…-susurro Hermione.- Siendo la nueva prefecta de griffindor debería de poner un adecuado ejemplo de responsabilidad…-

Doblo la esquina del pasillo y subió las escaleras de forma sigilosa, llego al fin a su destino. Frente a ella se encontraba la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado se acerco tanto como pudo y susurro la contraseña. La puerta se abrió e hizo un ruido bastante fuerte. Tenía tantas ganas de entrar a ese lugar, la idea corrió a su mente desde que abordaron el expresso.

**_Flash back_**

_-Aquí! miren, esta vacío-dijo hermione a sus amigos. Pronto Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Ron y ella entraron a aquel compartimiento._

_-Y...que se siente ser de los nuevos prefectos de Griffindor?-dijo la menor de los Weasley-Mione no te olvides de tus amigas, Por favor!-ella y Luna hicieron un puchero mientras pestañeaban rápidamente. Todos soltaron grandes carcajadas._

_-Claro que no-dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco-no es la gran cosa, solo vamos a mantener el orden de los alumnos, verdad ron?_

_Este la volteo a ver incrédulo…-Ni lo pienses Hermione, yo aprovechare para hacer las cosas que otros no pueden, además castigare unas cuantas serpientes…Ellos tendrán que respetarme y lo que mas me gustara es tomar relajantes duchas en "el Baño de Prefectos"-dijo esto en un tono altanero._

_-Como pude olvidarlo, el baño...-dijo Harry dándose un pequeño golpe en la frente-seria bueno que tu también lo conocieras Herm, es grandioso._

_La chica asintió levemente,-No seria tan mala idea-pensó._

_Así, entre risitas y bromas, siguieron platicando de sus vacaciones e imitando al fanfarrón de Ronald._

**_End flash back_**

Se escurrió por la puerta detrás de la estatua y esta se cerro a sus espaldas, quería , en esta su primera noche como prefecta en Hogwarts tomar un delicioso y relajante baño, para olvidarse del pesado viaje y empezar una gran semana.

Las velas que parecía iluminaban la habitación se encontraban apagadas, aunque la poca luz hacia ver el piso de mármol tan parecido al congelado lago negro en invierno, las paredes blanquecinas apenas reflejaban algunos destellos.A pesar de la penumbra aquel lugar era majestuoso ; las pilas de toallas estaban un poco desacomodadas pero la inmensa tina y los cientos de grifos de diferentes colores que se ubicaban al centro, a orillas de esta la sorprendieron aun mas. El cuadro de la sirena refunfuño cuando se percato de su presencia.

Hermione estaba atónita, ya que era nueva prefecta, sabía de este lugar mas desconocía su interior, solo tenia el vago recuerdo que el ojiverde le conto hacia 2 años, en el que le relataba la noche que entro a ese mismo lugar, como era por dentro, el espectáculo que hubo al llenar la tina…la tina.-Harry tenia razón-dijo para si.

-Rayos!...la tina esta llena! pareciese que este lugar estuviera preparado para que viniera-susurro algo desconcertada.

Ignoro ese detalle y camino hacia la tina a la habitación con mucha cautela. Traía un pantalón holgado a rayas y una blusa marrón de tirantes que hacían resaltar su bronceada piel, así, completamente convencida de que nadie la vio entrar, empezó a desvestirse despojándose de aquellas prendas de forma delicada.

La poca luz resalto su esbelta silueta. Nunca nadie había visto algo tan armonioso, excepto aquellos misteriosos ojos que la observaban de lejos. Hermione jamás se percato de ellos, al ir avanzando a la gran tina de color marfil, los rayos de luna que se colaban por el vitral iluminaron su cuerpo.

Su piel era tersa casi irreal, cual fina tela de terciopelo, unas torneadas y bronceadas piernas largas y bastante llamativas, aquel cabello castaño que se sostenían con un liston haciendo algo parecido a un moño enmarañado tan tiernamente que dabas un toque de inocencia, del cual caían algunos rizos presuntuosamente sobre sus hombros,; un par de senos de perfecto tamaño, una escultura bella. Se noto sorpresa en la mirada del joven ante aquella escena pero pronto ésta se torno maliciosa.

Hermione sintió el calor del agua - Rosas y Jazmín...mis favoritos-suspiro, al fin cerró los ojos y se relajo.

-Vaya, Vaya… dijo una voz ronca, aprovechando que la chica yacía dentro de la tina. Ella quedo atónita ante aquellas palabras, sintió como la calidez de su piel se esfumaba y un frio sepulcral recorría todo su cuerpo, volteo a todas partes buscando a alguien pero no vio nada.

-Qui…quien está allí?- pregunto Hermione, jamás había tenido tanta dificultad de articular una simple frase.

-Nunca pensé que una sangre sucia tuviera tan impresionantes…CUALIDADES- esbozo una sonrisa perversa enfatizando esta última palabra.

-Malfoy!- ella sabía que solo una persona le podía hablar tan despectivamente.-Eres un maldito pervertido!- vocifero la chica, sintió como sus mejillas se encendieron.

-Y tu una mojigata…Cálmate Granger!- dijo irónicamente Draco. Ella trataba de cubrir su cuerpo con las manos, aunque el agua y la gruesa espuma impedían ver más allá de su cuello.

-Te exijo que salgas de aquí…ahora!-chillo Hermione. El chico gozaba hacerla sufrir.

-Tendrías que ser tú la que fuera, ya que yo llegue aquí primero...-dijo el en tono de burla. Poco a poco fue acercándose a ella.

-Ni se te ocurra dar un paso más!-dijo en tono desafiante, la castaña sabia que el chico no tendría piedad de ella, sin embargo por un momento él se quedo inmóvil, inerte, al ver más de cerca esos impresionantes ojos que centellaban fuego, haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera tan loca y retorcidamente como nunca pensó.

Repentinamente se levanto y camino a paso más apresurado hasta la causante de todas esas sensaciones. Ella retrocedía al ver cada vez mas cerca a aquel ser.

Por una fracción de segundo pudo divisar la torneada y varonil figura de Malfoy. Su cabello blondo, cual hilos platinados de fina seda, algunos desordenadamente caían sobre su frente, pectorales bien definidos, una espalada ancha y fuerte, un abdomen espectacular (por curiosidad bajo su mirada hasta sus caderas, era en verdad un chico delgado, alto pero imponente)…se sonrojo cuando el chico se dio cuenta que lo veía.

Draco quería hacerla sufrir más, así que siguió hasta quedar a milímetros de su cuerpo. Hermione se quedo paralizada ante la proximidad de su más grande enemigo.

Sus gélidos ojos recorrieron su rostro, su cuello e imaginando su cuerpo por debajo del agua, peligrosamente se acerco a ella. Pronto tenía sus labios casi sobre los de la chica, ella soltó un gemido algo reprimido, la vergüenza fue tan grande que solo se llevo las manos a la cara, podía sentir su aroma, un extasiante olor a sándalo, menta y tabaco.

-Tienes razón-susurro a su oído- mejor me voy, ya que no es nada cómodo estar compartiendo la tina con una sangre sucia…-hizo una pausa, decidido se levanto y tomó su ropa, aquel pijama de seda negro que tanto le gusta, se puso pantalón y salió a paso apresurado dejando a una castaña sola y aturdida por aquella peculiar situación.

-Que se a creído este tipo!...-dijo a si misma, mas no pudo dejar de pensar en el, en su cuerpo, en sus labios y en ese extaciante aroma…-Por Merlín! Hermione no puedes pensar así!Es solo un soberbio y ególatra chico que no merece nada…-trato de convencerse a si misma- además no olvides que Draco Malfoy!

No dudo más y decidió regresar a su habitación, todo aquello la había trastornado. No entendía que era lo que sentía...con la vista clavada al techo pensaba en lo sucedido.-Como puede ser posible esto…tal vez es solo la impresión del momento-.

* * *

Jamás pensé que Granger se lo tuviera tan escondidito...cerro lo ojos y recordó la escena en la tina, estando tan cerca de ella pudo percibir un delicado aroma, tan sublime, tan tierno, tan…-En que estas pensando!No seas idiota no olvides que es solo una sangre sucia, una impura, hija de muggles-hizo una cara de asco-sin embargo cambio al instante que trató de recordar su aroma…-fresa…o frambuesa? –se pregunto inconscientemente...-tal vez cereza…no, pienso que podría ser...que diablos hago, debo terminar con esto- mas no pudo dejar de pensar toda la noche en ella…En Hermione Granger.

* * *

Sentía todavía la tensión de haber estado a su lado, abrió el armario y tomo un sweater delgado color marfil, se lo puso y decidida se fue a dormir, tratando de no pensar en lo sucedido tampoco entendía lo que sentía, al cerrar los ojos recordó su aroma…menta, un poco de san…por Merlín! olía tan bien...

* * *

Eran las 7 y hermione estaba ya en la ducha, escucho a alguien y entonces vio entrar a una larga melena tan roja como la sangre, era Ginny.

-Hola Mione…-dijo esta con tanta apatía y somnolencia- has despertado muy temprano...

La chica asintió con energía y le dedico una tierna e inocente sonrisa. Sabía que este día seria especial el profesor Dumbledore haría un aviso importante, que la incluía.

Bajo corriendo las escaleras de hacia la sala común, allí ya estaban Harry no muy entusiasmado y Ron que se encontraba bastante despeinado, seguida de ella bajo Ginny que al ver a Harry se sonrojó y siguió adelante ignorando su presencia. Al ojiverde no le parecía mucho aquella actitud mas no hubo forma de decirlo ya que era secreto lo que el sentía por ella.

Ya en el gran comedor, Ron devoraba un trozo grande de panqueques, miro a su mejor amiga y dijo:

-Horr...maiohg...nu- tenia la boca atestada de comida, ella lo volteo a ver con una cara de desaprobación y dijo- Ronald Billius Weasley no te enseñaron modales en tu casa?

Este se puso tan rojo que su cara hacia un grandioso juego con su rojizo cabello, lo único que resaltaba de aquel jitomate gigante eran ese par de ojos, como dos brillantes y grandes zafiros.

Termino de pasar el bocado y dijo-Lo siento, solo que hoy quería preguntarte por que estabas tan feliz? al parecer hoy has dormido de maravilla!-ella sonrió levemente ante la broma de su amigo.

No es eso Ron…es que, en verdad hoy es un...-giro la cabeza y de repente se topo con esos ojos, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda hasta llegar a sus dedos, el slytherin la miraba desde lejos. Sus ojos parecían dos grandes témpanos de hielo, un par de cuchillos que se le encajaban en la piel haciéndola estremecerse. Como era posible que causara tanto miedo? desvió la mirada mas pudo sentir como este la observo por un largo rato ella trato de seguir pero la voz del director resonó en el gran comedor.

-Queridos alumnos hoy tengo el honor de darles las mejores noticias, como primera instancia ya que la Profesora Sproutt salió de urgencia por cuestiones personales ha venido alguien a suplirla, resivan por favor a su nueva maestra de Herbología, la srita. Diane Borthoolt…Bienvenida!-dedicó una pequeña y bastante cálida mirada a la nueva profesora por arriba de los anteojos de media luna que se posaban en su nariz y volvió a ver a los alumnos que estaban bastante inquietos ya que al ver a la profesora se pudo notar el cambio de actitud de los chicos, ella era una mujer delgada, figura bien definida, cabello rubio ondulado que sujetaba con una coleta alta y un par de ojos grises, las chicas solo cuchicheaban tratando de encontrar algo mal en ella.

-Veo que este año será bastante interesante-carraspeo- bueno regresando al tema…quisiera recordarles que como cada año escogemos al mejor promedio del curso y lo nombramos premio anual, este año sin duda ha sido histórico para la institución ya que no ha habido uno sino dos modelos ejemplares...antes de decirles quienes son les explicare a todos el desempeño y los privilegios que gozarán con dicha mención.

Primero, tendrán que organizar al comité prefectos para que se asignen los horarios de rondas nocturnas además de que tendrán el beneficio de restar o sumar puntos de las casas a los demás alumnos, claro con una razón bastante convincente, aunque esto durara poco-vio como las caras confusas lo observaban.

Segundo los alumnos serán premiados por su gran esfuerzo y dedicación con un gran viaje, bueno...-sonrió y siguió explicando-será meramente educativo y con fines de aprendizaje.

Y tercero, antes de que se vayan de viaje vivirán en una sola torre, compartirán sus vidas.

Todos se emocionaron cuando el director dijo al fin- Los nombres de los premios anuales de este año son...de Griffindor la señorita Hermione Granger-un gran rugido se escucho en la mesa griffindoriana…-y de la casa de Slytherin el Señor Draco Malfoy, después de que terminen la cena por favor los quiero en mi despacho, ahora queridos alumnos sigan disfrutando del delicioso festín y suerte a todos en sus clases-sonrió a ambas mesas y se dio la vuelta, al igual quela mesa de la otra casa las serpientes esbozaron un gran grito de victoria, todos festejaban excepto los honorables Premios Anuales…

Draco se puso tan pálido que parecía muerto en vida e hizo una cara de asco al chocar con la mirada de la castaña, ella tampoco estaba nada bien…enrojeció tanto que sus orejas parecían arder.

Solo estaban los dos, en aquel comedor lleno de gente solo existían ellos.

-Granger...-dijo entre dientes el slytherin, volteo choco su mirada con esta… apretó tanto los puños que perdieron el poco color que tenían.

-Malfoy…-dijo la chica incrédula-por que el! por qué no otra persona!-trataba de contener las lagrimas –mi vida será un infierno!-rodo una lagrima por su mejilla-…por que MALFOY...


	2. Descontrol::

**Hola! aqui de nuevo... chics mil gracias por sus reviews espero se interesen mas en esta historia**

**de verdad me encanta escribir los dramiones, y como lo prometi no tarde mucho **

**aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo...las cosas se ponen interesantes**

**dejen reviews...pliiisssssss!**

**besos^^**

**Capitulo 2: Descontro**l

Un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, no sabia si entrar o no...

Se encontraba afuera del despacho de Dumbledore...no había mas que hacer, sabia que lo iba a encontrar allí -Por Merlín Herms! si no ha pasado nada por que te pones así?-pensó.

Se limito a respirar hondo y toco la puerta, la voz del director la invito a pasar; con la vista al suelo se adentro a aquel lugar. Los grandes estantes llenos de libros eran impresionantes aunque daban un toque misterioso, esto robó su atención.

-Buenas noches Señorita Granger, la estábamos esperando- el profesor le sonrió, la chica volvió la mirada y lo vió, estaba recargado en una de las estanterías cerca del gran escritorio unos escalones más arriba, la miró con gran frialdad con ese aire arrogante, Hermione le devolvió el gesto con una mueca de fastidio.

-Tomen asiento por favor-Dumbledore hizo un ademan señalando las sillas que se encontraban al frente del escritorio, ellos no tardaron en acatar la orden. El profesor también tomo asiento, los miro y dijo:

-Como ya lo he mencionado, ustedes han sido elegidos Premios Anuales de este nuevo año, nunca se había suscitado un caso tan peculiar, puesto que los dos han tenido un desempeño escolar impecable, el comité académico y yo hemos tomado esa decisión. Ahora si tienen alguna duda, díganme para que pueda aclararles...-los miro por un breve momento y prosiguió – bueno como no hay...-fue interrumpido por una respuesta que no se haría esperar.

-Profesor-chillo la griffindor bastante exaltada-dis...disculpe pero yo tengo varias dudas y deseo que me explique - esto ultimo lo dijo casi susurrando, estaba muy ruborizada por su comportamiento- como puede ser posible que insinúe que no tengo dudas! Esto es una locura-argumentó a si misma.

-Esta bien Señorita Granger dígame cuales son-dijo el director con ese todo tan sereno que hacia sacar de sus cabales a Malfoy, este solo bufó.

-Bueno, podría explicarme eso de que vamos a vivir en una torre aparte de todos los alumnos? a donde vamos a viajar? cuanto tiempo? y la escuela? y los EXTASIS? no puedo descuidar mis calificaciones!...y mis amigos? y mis familia? lo saben? es seguro? y si no quiero!... El director sonrió al ver que la chica se quedaba sin aliento y se ponía mucho más roja (trataba de no gritar, estaba completamente desesperada)

-Son demasiadas preguntas... pero esta bien- se aclaro la garganta- Si así es, usted al igual que el señor Malfoy vivirán en un lugar especial, este se encuentra en la torre de Astronomía, compartirán una sala común, ya hay dos habitaciones que han sido adecuadas a sus necesidades y decoradas según el criterio de cada jefe de casa.

Harán un viaje- sonrió pícaramente-meramente educativo, les informare el lugar y la fecha después de las fiestas decembrinas; no se preocupe Señorita Granger este no afectara en lo mas mínimo su promedio, ni el suyo señor Malfoy- dijo volviéndose a él y observándolo por encima de sus lentes.

-Vaya- dijo el rubio irónicamente- pero...que voy a ganar con este "Honorable Nombramiento"-miro de reojo a la castaña- si aquí salgo perdiendo...

El director se recargo en el respaldo de la gran silla, sabía que esta plática no sería nada...acogedora.

-Señor Malfoy...-el hombre hizo una pausa-usted y la Señorita Granger tendrán privilegios como Premios Anuales- el blondo arqueo una ceja y el profesor prosiguió -Podrán faltar a clases sin reprimenda alguna, tendrán permisos especiales para salir de la escuela, podrán elegir el horario de entrenamiento del campo de Quidditch, aunque también tendrán responsabilidades como organizar a los prefectos de todas las casas para las rondas nocturnas, escribir un seguimiento o control de las mismas, organizaran también el noche de Hallowen y el baile de Navidad...tendrán que trabajar juntos.

Los chicos trataron de reclamar aquello pero el no lo permitió y de forma cortante dijo -Ya es tarde y será mejor que vayan a descansar, mañana tendrán un día largo...- La castaña alzo una mano - Pero profesor, no sabemos en donde se encuentra nuestra torre...

Dumbledore hizo un ademan para que salieran- La profesora MacGonagal hará el favor de llevarlos a la torre, sus cosas ya están en las habitaciones...buenas noches-cerró la puerta tras de ellos.

-Señorita Granger-la profesora sonrió levemente- Señor Malfoy-a este lo miró con indiferencia-síganme por favor...

* * *

Caminó por el largo corredor seguida de los dos alumnos, estos cada que podían y sentían que ella no los vigilaba se mandaban miradas de odio y repudio, se empujaban caminando cada vez mas rápido, parecían niños pequeños peleando; bajaron y subieron escaleras, finalmente llegaron a la torre de Astronomía.

La profesora se dio vuelta y vio a dos chicos muy agitados y un poco desaliñados - Aquí es donde vivirán, espero sea de su agrado- los dos se voltearon a lados contrarios –si claro-dijeron irónicamente y al unísono.

Ella ignoro esto y se dio vuelta, se coloco frente al cuadro de una mujer bastante joven y dijo la contraseña – BETUN DE LIMON –el cuadro se abrió lentamente-Vayan a dormir, necesitan descansar ya que mañana será un día muy pesado- se dio la vuelta y desapareció en la oscuridad del largo pasillo dejando solos a los chicos.

La castaña se introdujo en el hueco del cuadro, miro sorprendida aquel lugar, era realmente majestuoso.

Casi todo el piso era de mármol blanco a excepción de una alfombra en tonos ocre y plateado que iba de la entrada hasta el centro de aquel lugar.

Era una habitación enorme, al entrar había tres columnas de piedra, cada una custodiada por una antigua armadura.

Unos escalones abajo, al centro de esta se vislumbraba una elegante sala rodeada de altos arcos de marfil haciendo un circulo casi perfecto e imponente se elevaba una chimenea color marrón en la que se encontraba el escudo de la escuela.

Hermione alzo la vista y vio que el techo que cubría este sitio estaba hechizado, se podían ver todas las constelaciones, era un cielo muy calmado. Estaba realmente impresionada (ya que la sala común de Griffindor no es tan grande) la decoración era sobria, los muebles de ébano daban un toque de distinción. Lo que más llamo su atención fue un precioso diván color ocre que se encontraba al pie de un gran ventanal.

Su mirada brillaba como la de una pequeña niña, se sentía soñada hasta que algo la hizo volver a la realidad.

-Impresionada?- dijo el rubio- ah…se me olvidaba que eres amiga del pobretón Weasley y el cara rajada, aunque que podría saber de lujos una sangre sucia como tú?-finalizo ácidamente.

La chica sintió una gran furia invadiéndola, se volteo hasta quedar frente a Malfoy.

-Tal vez yo no sepa de lujos, pero no vivo rodeada de basura, gente falsa y superficial que se dicen ser tus amigos-respondió esta con sorna- lo mío no es la hipocresía.

El blondo frunció el ceño y se acerco un poco más a ella.-te crees mejor que yo?-dijo el arrogante chico.

-Claro, lo he demostrado siempre-Hermione acorto la distancia que quedaba. -No me retes Granger!-Draco estaba completamente furioso, no sabia como pero ella era la única que lo hacia perder la cordura.

-No te tengo miedo Malfoy- pareciese que la chica disfrutaba desafiarlo.

-Pues deberías...no sabes de lo que soy capaz!-

Hermione rodo los ojos-Huy que miedo me das...HURONCITO-arrastro cada palabra mientras agitaba los brazos a la altura del pecho, ella sabia que si le temía pero jamás lo demostraría...no a aquel ser tan despreciable.

Malfoy intento soportar, la ira corría por sus venas como lava ardiente quemando sus entrañas, no pudo contenerse y se abalanzó sobre ella, acorralándola entre la pared y su cuerpo. La tomo fuertemente de las muñecas alzándolas y azotándolas en el muro.

La castaña soltó un gemido de dolor, este pronto se ahogó al chocar con esa mortal mirada, sentía que le faltaba el aire, aquellos ojos que siempre la vieron con desprecio ahora no proyectaban mas que un profundo odio y ¿deseo?

-Quítame las manos de encima!- grito la chica forcejeando, el rubor de sus mejillas ya era bastante notorio así que bajo la mirada. Sabía que los intentos de zafarse eran en vano ya que parecía que luchaba contra una pared.

_"Por qué tenias que abrir la boca!"-_se recriminaba mentalmente**_…_**_"__Por que no iba a dejar que tomara ventaja!"..."Buen punto…"-_respondió una voz en su interior.

Sintió una fuerte punzada en las muñecas, aquello la hizo regresar de su "trance".

Malfoy busco su mirada sin éxito alguno, así que cogió ambas muñecas con una mano y con la otra tomo la barbilla de Hermione forzándola a verlo.

No entendía por qué esa mirada lo perturbaba, para él no había nada mas en aquel momento que ese par de ojos miel, quería embriagarse de todos y cada uno de los sentimientos que estos proyectaban.

Se acerco tano como pudo a su cara y trato de analizar lo que veía...desconcierto, rencor, curiosidad y...MIEDO.

Ya sabía que iba a hacer, con sumo cuidado acaricio la mejilla de la chica, delineando todas sus curvaturas hasta llegar a sus labios. Ambos sintieron como una descarga eléctrica recorría todo su cuerpo, como se alojaba en la columna vertebral haciendo que sus pieles se erizaran.

La castaña fue la que se estremeció al tacto de su dedo. Sentía su calor, como su pecho se elevaba cada vez más rápido agitando su respiración.

-Ese aroma...-pensaba Hermione, respiró tan profundo como pudo llenando sus pulmones de aquella fragancia- sándalo, menta y podría jurar que huele como...-buscaba la palabra exacta.

Se mordió el labio y entre cerro los ojos – _Chocolate...-_susurro tan suavemente que nadie pudo haberlo escuchado, claro que no contaba con Malfoy.

El ladeo una sonrisa de satisfacción así pues prosiguió con su malévolo plan. Rozó con sus labios el lóbulo de la castaña, otra vez la descarga eléctrica.

-Ahora si te retractas de lo que has dicho Granger?- le susurro peligrosamente.

-Jamás, óyelo bien J-A-M-A-S!- dijo con un hilo de voz tratando de aparentar seguridad. El exasperado la soltó secamente.

Si no hubiera sido por que sus piernas flaquearon cuando él se acerco, ahora ella no estaría en el suelo. Se levanto y sacudió enérgicamente su túnica.

-Qué diablos crees que hacías?-le grito la castaña- Eres un sinvergüenza!

-Yo te advertí, en verdad eso es nada a comparación del daño que puedo causarte despreciable impura...- se aflojo la corbata, desabrocho los primeros dos botones de su camisa y camino a la chimenea con suma altanería.

Hermione sentía hervir su sangre, a ella no le gustó nada el comportamiento de Malfoy y no lo callaría.

-Eres un maldito descarado! Crees que porque tienes todo el dinero del mundo puedes hacer lo que se te antoje?...Pues claro que no! No sabes lo que significa "RESPETO"! Crees que puedes comprar al mundo pero...estas muy equivocado!

-Que?-dijo el blondo sarcásticamente- acaso te asustó tenerme tan cerca?...se que soy irresistible, pero ni en tus mejores sueños te haría el favor, tal vez tus amiguitos quieran-sus palabras estaban llenas de tanto veneno- Ya se!(junto las manos y dio un pequeño brinco) digámosle a la comadreja! Puedo asegurar que el con gusto no te haría un favor, ni dos, ni tres sino los que se te antojen-soltó una gran carcajada.

Ella no pudo más y comenzó a reprocharle a gritos todo lo que sentía.

-Crees que todo tiene que ver con llevarte a la cama a toda aquella que se te antoje? además tu que sabes de amigos...a si...es verdad, tu no tienes amigos sino gatos lame botas que solo están a tu lado por dinero!Y sobre todo piensas que soy como las descerebradas con las que te acuestas? Sientes que me derrito por pasar por el suelo que pisas? No eres el centro del mundo!

-No es para que te pongas así Granger- Draco se estaba empezando a fastidiar. Se recargo en uno de los brazos del sillón cuando de pronto se oyó un fuerte sonido, aunque solo el lo escuchó ya que la "_señorita-perfección-yo-siempre-tengo-la-razón_" se encontraba muy ocupada gritando tantas cosas como podía; busco el origen del estruendo y llevo la vista al techo, en el se estaban desatando una serie de truenos y relámpagos.

-Granger- dijo en un tono bastante bajo, pero ella no hacía caso y seguía balbuceando un sinfín de frases que para él eran simples tonterías.

-Granger!-elevó mas el tono pero ella seguía igual.

-GRANGER!-estaba a punto de estallar, lo desquiciaba el hecho de que esta no le hiciera caso y sobre todo que iba de un lado al otro de la sala con las manos en la cabeza.

Al ver que ella seguía sin hacer caso se dirigió a esta y se le puso enfrente. La castaña solo lo esquivó y siguió con su vaivén. Harto y desesperado la tomo de los hombros y la agitó desmesuradamente.

-Maldita sea! Ya cállate!- gritó Malfoy, una vena se marcaba en la piel del blanquecino.

-Ah! y ahora me quieres callar- chillo Hermione- Quien te crees! mi dueño o que?

-Por Merlín! mira tu despreciable sangre sucia sino te callas yo lo hare a mi modo...- respiro hondo deseando que eso bastara.

-Y sigues con tus amenazas! atrévete a ponerme una mano encima! eres un cobarde! un engreído! un malnacido! (blablablablabla…) Draco gruño, no sabia cuan irritable podía ser esa chica.

-Que demonios...- no lo pensó dos veces, ya no quería seguir escuchando su voz, así que la tomo bruscamente entre sus brazos, colocándole una mano en la cintura y la otra en la nuca, sin más ni más la besó.

Era algo inaudito, la castaña volvió en si y abrió los ojos, vio a cierto rubio demasiado cerca y con los ojos cerrados...-Por Merlín! me esta besando!-pensó.

Estaba perpleja, era inconcebible lo que pasaba. Malfoy la besó, Draco "_odio-a-los-sangre-sucia-y-nadie-me-merece-en-este-mundo_" Malfoy la besó!

Fueron tan solo unos segundos pero para Hermione parecieron una eternidad. Draco no quería separarse de esos labios, algo se lo impedía pero un peculiar pensamiento atravesó su mente.

_"Que tanto haces? es solo una impura...va contra tus principios, no olvides que eres un Malfoy!"_

Instantáneamente después de pensar esto, finalizó el contacto.

Vio a una chica perpleja, con los ojos como platos y ruborizada más allá del cuello. Arqueo una ceja y volvió a resonar un trueno a lo largo de la habitación. Se dirigió otra vez al techo, pudo pronosticar una fuerte tormenta.

Regresó la vista a cierta castaña paralizada a mitad de la sala.

-P-e-r-o...- hizo una pequeña pausa- q-q-ue…-fue lo único que logro articular. El blondo aprovecho aquello y la atrajo nuevamente a si, la miro fijamente a los ojos y repentinamente la volvió a besar.

Esta vez una serie de descargas invadieron sus cuerpos, no era para nada desagradable, al contrario, eran sumamente placenteras.

Ella apabullada por un sinfín de emociones, tardo en reaccionar y sorprendentemente hizo todo lo contrario a lo que se esperaba, le rodeo el cuello con un brazo enredando sus dedos en aquel cabello platinado y posando el otro en su pecho. Se sentía desfallecer y él se percató, la tomo por la cadera con ambas manos atrayéndola más a su cuerpo, esto le permitió profundizar el beso, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de la castaña.

La tormenta no tardó, grandes truenos retumbaban sonoramente en las paredes que aquel lugar, pasión titánica rodeada de un ferviente deseo. La lengua del Slytherin tan frenética, tan dominante fue neutralizada por la Griffindor.

Las caricias no se hicieron esperar...El rubio recorría cada una de las curvas de Hermione yendo de su espalda hasta llegar a sus caderas, ella mantenía una mano en la nuca de Draco, la cual jugaba desordenando su melena mientras que la otra descendía y ascendía apasionadamente por su pecho.

La temperatura aumentaba cada vez más, llego un punto en donde la ropa estorbaba, consiguieron deshacerse de sus respectivas túnicas y se tumbaron el gran sofá negro, Malfoy acariciaba los muslos de Hermione, ella sentía sus frías manos recorrer su cuerpo y como cada caricia quemaba su piel. Él pudo arreglárselas y desabotonar del todo la blusa de la chica dejando al descubierto la más grande de las tentaciones tras un sostén color aguamarina, ella luchaba con los botones restantes de la camisa del choco, pronto perdió la paciencia y terminó arrancándolos dejando al descubierto su dorso. Al instante ambos pudieron percibir el frio del sillón de piel, eso no fue impedimento y pretendían continuar solo que del techo caían gotas de ¿agua?

En tan solo unos instantes empezó a llover, mojándolos completamente, la ropa empapada se amoldaba a sus cuerpos dejando ver las curvas de la castaña. Ella se levanto repentinamente, cerro su blusa con una mano, acomodo su falda(fue un poco difícil porque estaba mojada) y fue corriendo a su recamara dejando a Draco desconcertado y frustrado, él se levanto y furioso se fue también a su habitación.

No quisieron ni prender las luces, Hermione como pudo camino hacia su cama, no sabia que muebles había en la habitación y choco con una mesita de noche que estaba cerca, atientas pudo llegar a la cama y para su suerte yacía en una orilla su pijama. Se lo puso y se metió en las cálidas sabanas de algodón, por otra parte el platino cerro tras de si dando un fuerte portazo, su habitación era bastante oscura pero sus ojos pronto se acostumbraron a ella. Se dirigió al armario, tomo un pijama, se cambio el uniforme mojado y se tumbo en la cama entre suaves sabanas de seda.

Ambos pidiendo a Morfeo que los arrullara entre brazos para así olvidar todo sucedido, las caricias, los besos, la pasión el deseo y aquellos sentimientos que florecieron por un simple descontrol.

* * *

**Hola chics...**

**larga historia...**

**se modifico todo el documento y tuve que reeditar...**

**asi que espero sea mas facil leer**

**:P**

**Scarlett Soars**


	3. Causa y Efecto::

**Hola! jejejeje sorry por tardar pero me tome unas vacaciones y apenas tuve tiempo de escribir... jejeje ya a la escuela..¬¬**

**Dicle... ay no se pero solo aclaro que los personajes de esta hostoria pertenecen a las grandiosa J., lo demás proviene de mi loca mente.**

**Las mas locas ideas aqui se empiezan a proyectar...**

**Gracias a tods por seguir esta historia... muchos o pocos siempre haran la diferencia n.n**

**Aqui tienen el tercer capitulo de esta linda historia, tiene un poco de songfic... es uan cancion de Miguel Bose se llama "Nena"...escuchenla cuando lean este capt. es bastante largo jejejeje se me pasaron unas cuantas lineas jajajaja...me ha costado un poquito escribir ya que además me ha traicionado la inspiracion bueno sin mas aqui esta...disfrutenlo!**

**besos*_***

Capitulo 3: **Causa y Efecto**

Pesadez, bruma, confusión, imágenes borrosas. La cegadora luz que se escabulló entre las verdes cortinas de terciopelo se posó sin piedad en su rostro.

Refunfuñando Draco abrió los ojos – Maldito sol...- frunció el ceño y se sentó en la cama –Preferiría seguir en mi antigua habitación- masajeó sus sienes, en verdad extrañaba las mazmorras.

Se levantó y fue hacia la ventana de su dormitorio, abrió las cortinas, se giró y pudo observar con detenimiento todo a su alrededor.

Una alfombra color plomo cubría todo el suelo, las altas paredes de cantera negra la hacían ver algo tétrica aunque había pequeñas líneas de piedra blanca. La cama tenía negras sabanas de seda y un edredón verde que hacia juego con las cortinas. En cada esquina de esta se erguían 4 pilares de plata. Al frente de la cama yacía un bello ropero color chocolate con dos impresionantes serpientes de ojos esmeralda enroscadas en las puertas para convertirse en manijas.

Realmente era giganta la habitación. Malfoy rió para sus adentros "Es lo mínimo que me merezco" pensaba hasta que un raro ruido lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

Parecía una voz "_si es una infantil y boba vocecita_" empezó a buscar el origen de ella. Salió de su habitación cerrando suavemente tras de si. Caminó sigilosamente a una gran puerta dorada donde se escuchaba con mayor claridad aquel bello sonido "_BELLO? Por dios si es tan patético no pienses esas cosas_".

Hermione se despertó tan temprano como todos los días(malhumorada y refunfuñando) gracias al pequeño regalo que le dio Ginny en vacaciones, era un pequeño retrato donde la pelirroja posaba inocente y delicadamente lanzando una que otra sonrisa y cuando es la hora de despertar empieza a gritar _"Hermione!Auxilio una banshee me quiere matar!" _ó en su _defecto "Hermione Jane Granger!Se te ha hecho tarde, no vas a llegar a clase de Posiones a tiempo, Snape te castigará!"_ y se calla con un toque de su varita.

-Menudo regalo...-balbuceo la castaña frotándose los ojos. Para su sorpresa no reconoció el lugar en el que se encontraba, el pánico empezó a apoderarse de ella, más rápidamente llegó a su mente el vago recuerdo de haber sido nombrada Premio Anual. Suspiró profundamente.

Su habitación era realmente bella y hogareña. Grandes paredes de cantera roja con delicadas guías de flor de lis dorada se adueñaban del los muros. Una tersa alfombra entre vino y roja corría por el suelo. Al centro de la habitación yacía una espaciosa cama con dosel dorado sabanas rojas de algodón y un edredón bordado en tonos ocre.

-Oh! cuantos almohadones- dijo bastante divertida. Frente a la cama había un sencillo ropero color maple con unas curiosas puertas, ya que al cerrarlas se aparecían dos leones a punto de atacarse.

Todo era sencillamente perfecto, las mesitas de noche, el baúl al pie de la cama y -Por dios y Merlín benditos! Un adorable estante lleno de libros!-chillo emocionada "_Esto es el cielo_" pensó.

Definitivamente después de echar un vistazo al sorprendente lugar en que dormía su humor cambió considerablemente, así que decidió tomar una ducha antes de ir a clases.

Se dirigió al armario y acomodó su pijama, se fue al baño con solo una bata de baño mágica (regalo de Parvati cuando fue a Dinamarca)que se pinta de un color diferente dependiendo su humor.

Se levanto el cabello en un desordenado moño que sostuvo con su varita. Abrió la puerta dorada y se adentró al baño.

Era tan parecido al baño de los prefectos solo que este tenía un gran espejo de cuerpo completo y dos lavamanos con su respectivo espejo y cómoda, claro sin dejar de coordinar en los estilos.

Se miró en el espejo más grande, de la nada empezó a recordar todo lo que pasó la noche anterior con Malfoy y vio como su bata color miel se tornaba verde como la casa del slytherin...un gran color,(de sus favoritos)jamás lo había odiado hasta que llegó esa rata engreída.

Empezó entonces a llenar la tina, mientras tomó su varita soltando los rebeldes bucles en sus hombros y conjuró un hechizo musical que sonaba pro todo el lugar. Depositó la varita en el suelo cerca de la orilla.

La música contagió sus pensamientos, de repente imágenes claras empezaron desfilar en su mente y sintió como el estomago se le encogía.

Él conocía esa canción...abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado y lo que vio lo embelesó. Era aquella sensual castaña, saliendo de la tina con una bata mal acomodada color verde esmeralda que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y marcaba un gran escote que terminaba a escasos centímetros de su ombligo.

Podía apreciar como algunos de los rizos mojados se pegaban en su rostro, tenia levemente coloreada la nariz y le brillaban los ojos. Empezó a sentir bastante calor por aquella escena "_deja de verla!...ni que fuera la primera mujer que vez!"_Se reprendía mentalmente "_además has visto a mejores y sin menos ropa_", trató de despegar la vista de aquel ángel, más no podía.

Vio como cristalinas gotas resbalaban de su mentón hacia su cuello, pasaban entre sus pechos y desaparecían por su escote, también como pequeñas perlas de agua corrían por sus esculturales piernas, inesperadamente algo hizo reacción en el...un bulto empezó a crecer en su entrepierna.

-"_Demonios, es Granger!"- _pensó desesperado al cerrar la puerta con suavidad, se recargo en la pared cerca de la puerta y se dejo caer al suelo lentamente.

* * *

Sonriente tomó una toalla y se fue al espejo...el baño le había caído perfectamente hasta se olvidó de Mal-foy.

Hermione suspiro hondo y recargo su cuerpo en la pared, se percató de que la canción cambió por una un poco más movida, le fascinaba...de hecho sus padres la escuchaban cuando jóvenes. Alguna vez le contó su papá que se la cantó a su madre y que con eso la conquistó.

* * *

Sus manos ocultaban su cara, las rodillas las tenía levemente flexionadas y respiraba cortadamente por culpa del "pequeño problemita".

Notó que una nueva canción empezó, la conocía...era raro ya que muy pocas cosas muggle le atraían _"además de Granger" _su mente lo traicionaba _"da igual"_, inconscientemente la empezó a cantar.

"_Ese modo de andar...es el look cha cha chá, casi casi vulgar y esas cejas!"_

Esa forma en la que caminaba por los pasillos del colegio, tan altiva, tan orgullosa. Parecía una felina que desafiaba al cualquiera. Esas cejas, naturales, sin alteraciones, casi perfectas, podría jurar que son del mismo color que el caramelo.

"_Me sentí castigar, te dije si, si. Por tu forma de amar tan salvaje"_

Castigar, tortura que mas da...saber que eres prohibida y que no pueda dejar de pensarte. La pasión que escondes y que enloquece a aquel que la prueba, demasiado perfecto y salvaje...

"_Hay un ángel en tu mirada inquietante tabú"_

Esa mirada, que puede ser tan fría como el hielo pero quema cada centímetro de piel, fuerte como el fuego y con un brillo que hipnotiza, un tabú que no debió existir y sin el que ahora no se vivir

"_Nena, luna serena, todo es posible menos tu"_

Luna, eres eso y más, tanta armonía y a la vez fiereza, este sentimiento impropio, clasificado como prohibido y bajo. Dos mundos, limitaciones y el que dirán los demás.

"_Nena, ámbar y arena, boca insaciable solo tu...promesas y mentiras"_

Bellos ojos ámbar que me cautivan, embriagan mi ser y me dominan, tu boca suave, carnosa, deliciosa e insaciable tentación. Promesas de una tregua inexistente, mentira al corazón pro no aceptar que siente.

"_Solo tu, estrella de mi corazón"_

Estrella que ilumina y da vida a este frio corazón...Que me acompaña en un rumbo desconocido y excitante.

"_solo tu sofisticada diva"_

A tu forma, única e irreparablemente sensual.

_SOLO TU_... Solo tu puedes hacer vibrar cada fibra de mi ser y así mismo destruir con una sola palabra todo mi corazón.

"_No he podido escapar desde aquí desde allá"_

Siempre estas presente en mi mente, perturbando mi sueño y apaciguando mis frustraciones, aunque el pensar en ti me enfurezca no lo puedo evitar.

"_Me deje dominar poco a poco"_

Cedí a tu presencia, a tu persona, a tu cercanía y a sentirte en mi. No debí pero sucumbí ante el deseo de probar tus besos, oler tu aroma y sentir tu piel.

"_Quiéreme con pasión y dime si si…una vez y otra mas, hay que locura"_

Quiéreme con pasión de la forma que solo tu sabes dar y que en mi provoca un huracán de sensaciones, esto es una gran locura pero mi cuerpo necesita más de ti, eres ya una adicción.

"_Es que hay un ángel en tu mirada y es ese que sabes solo tu"_

Un inocente ángel que sabe como prender mi interior y como domar a a la fiera que vive en mi. No tienes idea de lo que haces y como me torturas cada vez más.

"_Solo tu..."_

Malfoy ni lento ni perezoso se levantó como resorte del suelo y se acomodo a un lado de la puerta esperándola. La música cayó y por la puerta se asomó una sensual castaña con los rizos mojados. La chica salió distraída y no se había percatado de la presencia del rubio hasta que volteó y chocó con sus penetrantes ojos grises.

El rubor de sus mejillas se fue acentuando cada vez más.

-Que se te ofrece Malfoy?- dijo con tono cansino, Draco la fulminó con una helada mirada –Nada que tu puedas darme, ah! por cierto...ni bañándote toda la vida se te podrá quitar lo asquerosa sangre sucia- la recorrió con la mirada de forma despectiva y haciendo una de sus típicas muecas de asco. Hermione se enfado demasiado y se acercó bruscamente quedando a milímetros de la cara del mago.

El podía sentir como el aliento de la bruja chocaba en su boca. –Entonces no creo que el agua haga mucho por ti, ya que no eres más que un sucio, asqueroso y patético ser- siseó, el blondo sintió la sangre hervir, se acerco a la chica chocando su cuerpo con el de esta, las miradas echaban chispas, los corazones latían mil por hora, todos los sentidos estaban alerta...

-Mira tu despreciable impura, no eres mejor que yo y te lo voy a demostrar!-dijo el rubio apretando los dientes, en su sien se marcaba una vena a causa del coraje.

-JA JA JA, en las clases te supero hurón, crees que podrás comprar a todos los profesores?-el sarcasmo se hacía siempre presente en sus discusiones. Pasaron mas de 5 minutos y ellos seguían en la misma posición, mirándose sin siquiera parpadear.

La tensión era tan notoria que se podría cortar fácilmente con una cuchara, pronto un roce los desconcentro, después vino un escalofrió que les calo hasta los huesos.

El chico de mirada de plomo bajo la vista para poder ver la causa de aquella sensación, y para su sorpresa encontró algo que no esperaba.

-Que te pasa HURONCITO...te han pegado la lengua al paladar o por que te has quedado callado?-...Hermione espero a que le contestara pero no reaccionaba, gruñó para ver si asi la pequeña serpiente se dignaba a retarle. Pasaron algunos segundos para que el chico "regresara" y para sorpresa de todos no siguió peleando.

-G...ggran..ger-fue lo que atinó a decir, la mencionada alzó una ceja y de pronto pudo percibir que Draco tragaba saliva pesadamente y que su respiración empezó a agitarse, sin más ni más bajó la vista para tratar de localizar aquello que hizo ponerse así al chico...y lo encontró.

Uno de sus senos amenazaba con salirse de la bata y la piel que quedaba expuesta estaba sobre el torso del mago "_Ostras! tengo la bata mal acomodada_", volvió la mirada a esos ojos helados y...como fichas de dominó hubieron reacciones en cadena.

Ella gritó, él gritó a causa del grito de ella; ella cerró su bata con ambas manos y se fue corriendo a su habitación, él corrió hacia el baño y cerró la puerta con las dos manos.

Ya más calmado preparó la tina, bajó la vista a su entrepierna y pudo ver que su pequeño problema no era tan pequeño como antes, necesitaría de una mano amiga y pensamientos positivos (_jajaja respirar hondo y decir mmm...no lo se pero que risa no? XD_) "_este será un largo baño_" solo pudo pensar.

La avergonzada Granger llegó a su habitación tan rápido que podrían confundirla con una atleta olímpica, se cambió, arreglo su rebelde cabello haciendo que sus rizos cayeran graciosamente por su espalda, revisó su horario **(aunque ya se lo sabía osea...¬¬)**"_aaaahg!no puede ser, hoy tendremos 2 horas de Pociones y 1 hora de Transformaciones con esas serpientes rastreras_" suspiró profundamente, su día no podría ser peor, tomó sus libros, los metió de mala gana en la mochila...y salió de la habitación rumbo al gran comedor en el que ya la estaban esperando los chicos que la soportarían con un genio que ni el mismísimo Merlín podría controlar.

* * *

La mañana transcurrió sin ningún percance. En clase de Historia de la Magia Harry como siempre despertó a un Ron muy perezoso que se quedó dormido. Ninguno de los dos tomó un buen apunte

"_No entiendo siendo tan aburrida esta clase, como Hermione puede poner tanta atención_" pensaba el ojiverde mientras daba un codazo a su amigo.

-eh!...agth...uht...quue...que paso Harry?- dijo el pelirrojo medio adormilado. Harry se limitó a reír por lo bajo.

-Pasa algo Señor Potter? Señor Weasley?-dijo el profesor Binns viendo a los chicos con mirada reprobatoria. Toda la clase volteó a ver _**al-niño-que-vivió**_ y a su mejor amigo, estos se pusieron tan rojos que parecía que tenían fiebre.

-No profesor, no pasa nada- dijo un muy avergonzado Potter. Todos se giraron a seguir con su clase, los últimos 10 minutos fueron un martirio pero al fin acabaron.

Salieron los tres juntos y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor para almorzar algo y después ir a clase de Pociones con el "adorado" profesor Snape.

-Ron no comas tan rápido, puedes atragantarte-le llamaba la atención una castaña con tono maternal que jugaba con el puré de papa de su plato, no podía pasar bocado alguno, desde la discusión con el hurón botador no podía siquiera comer, por más que quisiera el hecho le estropeó el apetito el día entero.

-Herms come o te sentirás mal al rato, tienes que tener fuerzas para lidiar con Snape dos horas seguidas-dijo Harry en tono preocupado.-No te preocupes me siento de maravilla y además no tengo apetito-mintió la ojimiel regalando una sonrisa falsa que paso por alto a sus amigos.

-Ya, ya! Vamos que llegaremos tarde a clases!- Tomó a sus amigos de las mangas de sus túnicas y los arrastro fuera del comedor.

* * *

Llegaron presurosos a las Mazmorras, no querían que por culpa de _**"trió de oro"**_ quitaran puntos a Griffindor, aunque esto era difícil ya que el desgraciado de Snape no perdía oportunidad para humillar y castigar a los leones.

Se acomodaron en una de las mesas de en medio, y sacaron sus libros. La puerta se cerró con un fuerte y solido estruendo dejando ver al maestro de pociones ondear so capa negra y posicionarse detrás de su escritorio.

-Hoy vamos a hacer una poción bastante compleja y de un gran grado de dificultad- con una fría mirada escudriño a los alumnos que estaban en el aula- se llama _**prae oculis diacriteos,**_ es una poción bastante fuerte, de magia antigua que hace que tu contrincante se confunda y elimine cualquier hechizo de rastreo que te siga para perder toda señal sobre tu paradero. Esta poción solo se usa en situaciones de alto peligro y en momentos de verdad importantes-se acerco hábilmente hasta la mesa griffindor- no para poder perder a un profesor o al celador queriendo salir a horas prohibidas del castillo con tus amigos, verdad señor Weasley...-miró de soslayo la reacción del pelirrojo ya que este se tornaba más rojo que la sangre, enmarco una sínica risa triunfal y prosiguió-30 puntos menos Griffindor, por andar a altas horas de la noche fuera del castillo con una acompañante.

-Pero profesor eso no es justo- chillo Hermione, el profesor se volteo a verla –Si tiene alguna duda será mejor que le pregunte a su querido amigo- arrastraba cada palabra y por ultimo sentencio- y 15 puntos menos para Griffindor ya que su querida compañera pone en duda mi autoridad.

- Estos son los ingredientes de la poción- hizo un movimiento de varita y esos aparecieron el pizarrón frete a la clase -se acomodaran en parejas de dos y al finalizar las mejores pociones serán probadas, será indispensable para su evaluación de EXTASIS.

Todos se acomodaron con sus amigos o en su defecto conocidos cuando la petulante voz del hombre los sacó de sus pensamientos –Oh no Señor Potter, las parejas han quedado asignadas en cada mesa- pronto aparecieron varias placas plateadas en cada una de estas y brillaron dos nombres-así que vayan y busquen su nombre, aquel que les toque será su compañero lo que resta del año-mentalmente disfrutaba de esta tortura, aunque sus adoradas serpientes tendrían que soportar a esos Griffindors -Rápido...tienen una hora y media para hacerla.

Todos en sigilo buscaron sus nombres, aquello no causo nada de gracia a las casas rivales, haciendo que las parejas quedaran por disposición de mago de la siguiente forma.

Harry Potter- Theodore Nott

Blaise Zabinni- Neville Longbottom

Pansy Parkinson - Ronald Weasley

Seamus Finnigan - Vincent Crabbe

Dean Thomas - Millicent Bullstode

Lavender Brown – Gregory Goyle

Parvati Patil - Daphne Greengrass

Hermione Granger – Draco Malfoy entre otras.

Nadie estaba de acuerdo con esto pero no existia poder humano ni magico que refutara a Severus Snape. Harry miró a su amiga con gesto de tristeza y queriendo consolar a su amiga se acerco y dijo -Si te hace algo ese hurón, le lanzaré un hechizo tan fuerte que se quedara calvo y lo mataré para que quede sin heredero... eso si eh! sin magia!

Herms sonrió ante la broma de su amigo más sabia que iba en serio, observó a su amigo Ron, el le devolvió la mirada cabisbajo, triste por no estar con sus amigos y no asegurar su buena calificacion.

"_Maldito Snape, esta me las va a pagar_" pensaba el príncipe de Slytherin, se acerco a la mesa de muy mala gana y se sentó en uno de los bancos. Hermione que aun no podía digerir la situación volteó a ver al profesor de Pociones "_bastardo_", el hombre solo frunció el seño, había escuchado lo que ella pensó.

-No tenemos todo su tiempo Señorita Granger-siseó la serpiente mayor.

Tomó asiento y empezó a sacar las cosas haciendo como si no existiera aquel hurón pervertido (como ella ya lo llamaba).

Fue hacia el armario y sacó los ingredientes faltantes: escamas de dragón albino, un poco de pelos de troll de las montañas, una gota de sangre de banshee, y raíces frescas de Lazo del Diablo.

Colocó las raíces en el mortero y comenzó a triturarlas, de ellas salió un líquido morado pegajoso con un olor bastante repugnante, cuando iba a vaciarlo el caldero una mano la detuvo.

Draco sacaba su caldero nuevo y lo colocaba sobre la mesa haciendo a un lado el de la de ojos ámbar.

-Si queremos que salga perfecta será mejor utilizar cosas de calidad, claro! tu no tienes mas que un caldero viejo y gastado- de pronto se percató de que todavía sostenía su mano y como si de hierro ardiente se tratase la aventó.

Ella no hizo caso a esto y siguió con su trabajo. "_El jugo tiene que hervir por media hora y se le da una vuelta a la derecha y dos al contrario con un espacio de 2 minutos" El calor era bastante inquietante y la castaña se limpiaba la frente de pequeñas gotas de sudor que aparecían como si fuera un paño de perlas, sus mejillas estaban suavemente coleadas a causa del sofocante suéter que estorbaba, su cabello era realmente un desastre, parecía una maraña esponjada de hilos caoba._

_Cuando la pócima se torne de color rojo se agregan los pelos de troll, estos deben ser de uno en uno siendo un total de 10, se tejerá una pequeña trenza con 3 cabellos de las personas que compartirán la poción _-"_Mmmm este será un pequeño inconveniente_"-pensó el sly, no sabía como le haría para hacer esto, jamás había hecho una "trenza" tono un mechón de su cabello y tiró de el delicadamente, arrancando 4 hilos platinados.

Estiró la mano y arrancó un puño de cabellos castaños haciendo que su dueña pegara un fuerte grito.

-Que diantres crees que estas haciendo Malfoy!- chillo la chica y se llevó una mano a la nuca, al lugar en que se suponía debieron estar sus adorados cabellos.

El rubio sonrió sarcásticamente ante la reacción de Hermione, tomo los cabellos y se los puso en la cara a la bruja.

-Ten, te toca hacer esa cosa con esto- dijo señalando el peinado de Parvati. La griffindor alzó una ceja -Ja...hazlo tu, yo estoy a punto de agregar el siguiente ingrediente- se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda y siguió con su labor.

El pequeño hurón, perdón...Malfoy tensó la mandíbula y apretó los puños "Tranquilízate, ahorita esto es más importante ya después tendrás tiempo de vengarte por esto" camino con pasos cortos y se puso detrás de la chica Granger.

-Deja...yo hago eso, no pretendo hacer esta tontería así que a ti te toca- dijo entre dientes. La ojimiel puso los ojos como platos ante la fría mirada del mago y no dudo en tomar el mechón de cabellos y empezar a tejer una pequeña trenza entrelazando cada uno de los sus cabellos con los rubios de su compañero.

-Ahora ponla en el caldero, yo ya he puesto los pelos del troll- La chica asomó la cabeza por encima del caldero y se cercioró de ello (aunque sabia que él no tenía necesidad alguna de mentir) en el fondo del caldero hervía un pesado liquido color rojo que poco a poco fue tornándose morado.

Soltó la pequeña trenza y ambos la vieron disolverse en el caldero. Un humo amarillento empezó a salir de la sustancia morada convirtiéndola en un denso color ocre, esperaron 5 minutos y agregaron los últimos ingrediente, la escama de dragón partida exactamente a la mitad y la gota de sangre de Banshee, ambas al mismo tiempo.

Un pequeño espiral se alzó sobre ambos y desapareció en el techo de la habitación dejando un hermoso líquido transparente tornasol.

-El tiempo se ha agotado, conforme los vaya llamando traerán una muestra de su poción-se escucho la ronca voz del Jefe de Slytherin -por parejas- añadió.

Todos estaban nerviosos, la mayoría de los trabajos fueron un completo desastre, la poción de Harry y Millicent era de un color verde pasto, aunque parecía mas natilla que algo líquido.

-Como verán, todos tienen pociones de diversas tonalidades ya que el color y forma de su cabello es diferente, además de la esencia propia de su ser- todos estaban confundidos, y Harry estaba tan rojo como el cabello que su fiel amigo Ron.

-En este caso la poción esta mal hecha...10 puntos menos Griffindor-volteó a ver _al-niño-que-sobrevivió _regalándole una mirada socarrona y una disimulada sonrisa de satisfacción.

Así pasó lo que restaba de la hora, restando y criticando cada una de las pócimas, la Ron y Pansy fue desastrosa parecía lodo, la Parvati tenían un grotesco color entre verde y morado, la de Lavender tenía un color rosa chillón realmente desagradable, la de de Neville y Blaise era de un azul turquesa semitransparente, fue de las pocas que se probaron haciendo que un Longbottom un poco mas alto, medio musculoso, de cabello castaño y tez morena se viera frente a un Zabinni un poco mas lleno, de cabello quebrado color negro y tez morena. Ambos obtuvieron un Supera las Expectativas.

Llegó el momento en que Hermione y Draco probaran su poción, mostraron el frasco al Profesor y este la analizó meticulosamente.

-Esta poción es digna de un Slytherin...todos los demás deberían tener vergüenza de sus trabajos tan mediocres-dedicó una mirada de desaprobación y asco a la clase, entrego el frasco a su querido pupilo haciendo un ademan para que la probaran.

Se pasó la poción de un solo trago y empezó a sentir que todo daba vueltas, mientras que Hermione sentía cosquillas en todo el cuerpo.-jajaja ay juju que jjajaja me pa jajaja pasa?-apenas pudo pronunciar esto cuando se voltearon a ver con gran sorpresa.

Frente a el había una delgada chica de rubio cabello ondulado, tez lechosa y unos ojos tan parecidos al mercurio liquido, toda una afrodita, su delicada piel tan frágil, tan suave... esto hizo que casi se desencaje su mandíbula, pero se controlo "_Un Malfoy jamás proyecta sus sentimientos y menos a causa de una sangre sucia_", posó su mirada en esos fascinantes ojos.

No lo podía creer, frente e ella estaba una versión de si misma pero con un hombre tremendamente sexy "_por Merlín, es realmente un dios griego viviendo entre mortales_" su cara proyectaba la mas grande de las sorpresas y una confusión garrafal.

El tenía el cabello castaño ondulado con algunos mechones cayendo despreocupadamente por su rostro, una tez bronceada que le daba un aire de guerrero romano y unos destellantes ojos color avellana. Su figura era fuerte como siempre pero singularmente delicada y aun más perfecta que como la recordaba.

"_Espera un segundo Hermione...la recordabas!"_, su conciencia le gritaba cada vez que podía. _"Hay por favor...que tiene de malo ver a un chico descaradamente guapo" "Es Malfoy" "Tienes razón, pero eso no le quita lo sexy, ard..." "Ya!" "Ok ok" _

Toda la clase se quedo atónita, ver al _**odio-a-los-sangre-sucia-no-valen-nada-yo-soy mejor-que-todos**_ convertido en una copia de la _**defensora-de-los-elfos-y-odio-al-hurón-botador-Malfoy.**_

Ron fue el primero en reaccionar, abriendo la boca a causa de la sorpresa.

-Cierra la maldita boca comadreja, vas a babear todo el piso-siseo Draco.

-Ma...ma...madre santa Herm eres como el Huron pero en versión Griffindor_-"Bravo, soy una versión retorcida Griffindor de Malfoy...que no se te pudo ocurrir otra cosa mejor que decir que eso! Maldita sea soy una chica! No una versión Griffindor!"_

Hermione lo miro de forma intimidante, si hubiera podido lo mataba _"Ronald Billius Weasley muere MUAJAJAJAJAJA" _la ahora rubia sacudió su cabeza intentando disipar esos pensamientos, al final siempre sería así y sin importar eso lo quería.

Harry que si se percato de la mirada de su amiga trato de arreglar la situación tomando a su amigo por el hombro y jalándolo hacia atrás, asi al menos ella no descargaría su furia con el despistado Ron.

-Mione te ves espectacular, emmm para nada te pareces a Malfoy- tartamudeo nervioso el azabache. –Gracias Harry pero soy una copia de este M...alfoy-dijo bastante cabizbaja la chica.

-La función ha terminado, así que si no quieren que les reste puntos a su casa ya váyanse- gruño Snape, nadie dudo, fueron a recoger sus respectivas cosas y salieron del aula como bólidos - Ustedes no-dijo señalando a los ahora rubia y castaño.

-Herms- le llamó su amigo –Te esperamos en la Sala Común, para después ir al comedor, vale?-acaricio levemente el hombro de su amiga y salió con Ron de aquel lugar.

-Señorita Granger, Señor Malfoy- el profesor se aclaró la garganta- tengo que decirles algo que a ambos les incumbe.

-Que es lo que quiere decir con el "_les incumbe_" Profesor?- pregunto bastante molesto Draco.

Severus Snape que en tantos años de profesor jamás había hecho esto suspiro profundamente y los vio con algo de culpa?

-Es referente a la poción verdad?- la voz de Hermione sonó bastante preocupada. El profesor la miró con reprobación pero a ella no le importó, sabía que algo iba mal y no iba a estar tranquila hasta averiguar que era.

-Si Señorita Granger, es referente a esto...sabemos que no puede dejar de ser una sabelotodo y que siempre tiene una gran respuesta a cada problema como buena Griffindor pero ahórrese eso.

La castaña frunció el ceño y se calló "Maldito Snape, se cree superior a todos...Igual que todas las serpientes rastreras"

-La situación es algo difícil de explicar- se sentó y cruzó sus brazos, carraspeó y continuo - La poción que tomaron es especialmente difícil. Ya que se utilizan ingredientes raros, tiende a tener un efecto diferente por parte del carácter de cada individuo.

La poción se adueña de sus cuerpos y solo se puede terminar el efecto con un antiguo hechizo pero...-

Los chicos hicieron una mueca de disgusto ya que ese pero no les gustará nada.

-Pero...-insistió la Griffindor, el profesor asintió levemente (siiiiiii! así de increíble XD)

-Nuca se había hecho una poción tan peculiar como la suya, los colores que se dan son en una gama de rojos a azules,pasando por verde, no más- suspiró- pero la suya ha sido se un color casi dorado, como oro liquido...

Solo una persona en la hitoria a podido hacer algo excepcional-se levantó y les abrió la puerta.

-No nos iremos hasta que nos quite el efecto de esto- dijo Malfoy señalándose de arriba abajo.

-la situación es que el efecto solose queta si ustedes...- de pronto cayó, no ¡era buena idea decirles ahora.

-Diganos!- chillo Herms

-El profesor Dumbledore los esperará a las diez en su despacho- con esto salió ondeando su capa negra.

* * *

No había nada más que hacer, solo esperar a encontrar la cura. Ahora una sensual rubia y un irresistible castaño caminaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts, cada quien por su lado pensando en la forma de sobrellevar todo esto.

-Maldita _sangre-sucia_-siseo el castaño –si no fueras tan perfecta, no hubiera pasado esto, pero tenias que ser un ratón de biblioteca queriendo hacer todo bien!-los gritos eran tan fuertes que se podrían haber escuchado hasta los campos de Quidditch.

-Que! Ahora soy yo la responsable! Tu si no tienes vergüenza hurón, despreciable rata teñida!- el chico alzó una ceja- si óyelo bien –Teñida!

-Vaya, creo que se le ha secado el cerebro a la chica mas inteligente del mundo mágico- La chica apretó la mandibula, tomó su varita y apuntó al príncipe de Slytherin.

-Esta me la pagas!- hizó un pequeño movimiento -Petrificus Totalus!- un sordo golpe se escucho, la rubia se acercó al cuerpo inmovil y susurro –Esto no se queda asi querido Draco…

Cuando logre deshacerse del hechizo a Draco Malfoy le espera una gran sorpresa...

* * *

**Hola chiks! sorry por no publicar antes pero entre vacaciones y el inicio de la escuela no tenia cabeza de nada...**

**que le habra hecho Herms a Draco?**

**Que tal le queda el look a nuestro adorado slytherin?**

**Se que he dejado abandonados a Harry y a Ron pero en el siguiente** **capitulo serán de gran reelevancia**

**jejejeje**

**dejen reviews**

**pleeeeeeeeease!**


	4. Filosofía de la montaña I::

**Hola! Milagro de mi parte no**

**Creo que lloverá hoy jajajajajajajaa disculpa a todas por no aparecer durante casi medio año **

**Pffff…**

**Muchas cosas que han pasado en torno a mi vida….y la mas impresionante de todas fue wow**

**No tengo palabras…**

**CONOCÍ A TOM FELTON! si casi casi como regalo de cumple ya que en noviembre del año pasado tuve el honor de verlo a escasos 30cm de mi….**

**Obtuve 2 autógrafos y le regale obviamenteeeeeeee una bufanda con los colores sly!**

**Aclarando que esta la hice yoooo [cero comprada...:P] Aun recuerdo todo ello y no lo creo...**

**Aunque lo mas impresionante fue que era casi igual a Draco que describo en esta historia. Traía un bronceado wow y su cabello ya no rubio rubio sino de su color natural...lo único fueron esos ojos**

**Aaaaaah! Son grises azulados o azules grisáceos…. jajaja toda una experienciaaaaaaaaaaaa :D**

**Bueno ya contare después como estuvo todo jejejejeje mientras aquí les dejo un capitulo mas de mi historia...**

**Ya la debía...**

**Disfrútenla!**

**Ojo! Los personajes no son de mi autoría, eso hay que agradecerlo a la gran J.K Rowlling. Lo demás es completamente mi locura :P**

**Nota: El capitulo se me hacía muy largo como para subirlo de un solo jalón asi que esta dividido...**

**si más aquí les dejo esto... besos****

Capitulo 4: La filosofía de la montaña

Las cosas no se encontraban de lo mejor...

-Esos malditos Huffelpuff me las van a pagar- la rabia que proyectaba Draco con cada palabra salida de su boca podría haber matado de un susto a cualquiera que por allí pasara. En los años que ha estudiado en Hogwarts jamás se le había visto tan furioso.

"_De esta si no te salvas maldita Granger" _sonrió satisfactoriamente ante tal pensamiento _"Te arrepentirás de haber nacido" "Ten cuidado no te vaya a salir al revés la situación" "Jamás! además nadie se burla de un Malfoy y menos una sa..." "Si, si... una maldita-sangre-sucia-impura-basura-de-la-comunidad-mágica" "... ¬¬ que demonios te traes?" "Que ya no sabes como llamarla? a poco se te han secado las ideas!" "Ja - ja" "Piénsalo bien y veras que tengo razón""Claro que no! ya déjame en paz!"_

El castaño agito su cabeza fuertemente como si con esto se esfumaran esas irritantes vocecitas. Sabía que hacer, todo lo tenia bien planeado,pronto la vería sufrir la mas grande de las vergüenzas.

"_Pronto..."_

Siguió ya mas calmado, recobrando ese porte superior, galante que derrite a todas las chicas, si cuando era un rubio extremadamente guapo, ahora con su nuevo aspecto todas en el colegio lo idolatraban. Lo adoraban y les era exquisitamente deseable.

Al principio le gusto, ya con el tiempo la situación era más difícil de sobrellevar, los constantes acosos lo cansaron, empezaba a ser fastidioso..."_solo un poco_".

Y todo después de lo que sucedió...

** #Flash back#**

-Esto no se queda así querido... Draco-susurro Hermione.

Hizo un movimiento imperceptible con la varita, despojando al chico de su ropa, bueno casi toda su ropa. Sonrió con malicia, sabía que esto seria un gran escándalo.

"_Aceptémoslo Hermione, este engreído tiene un cuerpo de infarto" "Si…bastante" "y lo deseas"_

"_si lo...oye! no digas esas cosas si, que no es verdad" "Ya, ya corre antes de que alguien mas nos vea" "Ok..."_

Recorrió con la mirada aquel cuerpo inmóvil, ofuscada desvió la vista del "pecado andante" (según ella)

_-Transfiguraten-_ susurro, salió corriendo de aquel lugar sin siquiera cerciorarse si su hechizo surtió efecto, aunque claro! ella es Hermione Granger la mejor alumna en hechizos y transformaciones.

* * *

Pasaron cinco minutos y la movilidad en los dedos del mago empezó a ser mayor, un cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo. En los años de entrenamiento su padre le enseño como deshacerse de algunos hechizos sencillos, el los dominaba por completo.

Debía concentrarse, seria una tarea muy difícil...no sabia por que ella le hablo por su nombre

"_Eres un pedazo de idiota, ella es una sangre sucia y no merece ni siquiera que la voltees a ver"_

Pronto el bullicio estudiantil le avisaba que las clases habían terminado, le desconcertó que las chicas murmurando y riendo por lo bajo se acomodaran a su alrededor.

Presentía que algo no estaba nada bien, lo señalaban constantemente, algunas se ruborizaban y las mas descaradas se relamían los labios insinuándosele.

"_Rayos! me estoy entumiendo!...concéntrate! debes salir de aquí ahora!"_

* * *

"_Como se te ocurre hacer eso!"_

"_Alguien debía hacerle ver que no es un dios, esa serpiente probara una cucharada de su propio chocolate" _

"_Pero tu no eres así" "Simple, lo hice por que quise" _

"_..." _

"_Ja ja ja no que no!" "¬¬ ya cállate!" _

"_Muajajajaja"_

"_¬¬..." "...esta bien"_

Jamás nadie en su sano juicio hubiera creído que Hermione Jane Granger, prefecta de Gryffindor, la chica sabelotodo de Hogwarts había roto las reglas para castigar al Príncipe de Slytherin.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo, estaba muy confundía. Llego al retrato de la Señora Gorda, acomodo su falda y respiro profundo, pronuncio la contraseña y entro a la torre Gry. Se desplomo sobre un sillón, Harry y Ron seguían demasiado concentrados en su juego.

_-_Como odio ese ajedrez_-_ refunfuño. Se escucharon pasos y por las escaleras bajo Ginny, paso a un costado de la rubia, la miro de reojo y se siguió de frente, a donde Harry y Ron.

Era muy extraño que nadie la saludara, era muy conocida en la casa...ni sus mejores amigos le hablaban. Lanzo un fuerte suspiro que llamó la atención de un par de chicos de quinto que iban subiendo a su dormitorio, uno codeo al otro para voltear y ambos sonrieron galantemente a la chica; uno de ellos le guiño un ojo, ella se molesto tanto que frunció el ceño y los fulmino con una gélida mirada.

"_Padeces algún tipo de bipolaridad o que te pasa?" "Para nada" "Entonces?"_

-Jaque mate!- Un grito a lo lejos le recordó donde se encontraba y a quien venia a buscar.

Ron se estiraba perezoso mientras bostezaba, _"Por Merlín! pudo haberse comido de un bocado a Harry con ese bostezo"_ pensó. De repente estalló en carcajadas, el imaginar al elegido morir por culpa de un bostezo y en manos de su mejor amigo era realmente patético, agregando a esto que a Voldi no le daría mucho gusto y haría semejante rabieta.

-Herms? A que hora llegaste?- dijo el ojiverde acomodando nuevamente sus gafas, se levantó para dirigirse al sofá donde se encontraba su amiga.

-Jaja Hola Harry jajaja lo-lo jajaja lo sien jajaja lo siento...-tomó una bocanada de aire para poder tranquilizarse, tanta risa hizo que le doliera el estomago –No tiene mucho, apenas me pude escapar de Snape-mintió espléndidamente.

-Ah! Hola Hermione- dijo Ronald. La forma tan indiferente con que la trataba le desconcertaba.

-Hola Ron- susurró débilmente mientras un tenue rosado invadió sus mejillas.

-Hermione Jane Granger eres tu?- dijo Ginny señalándola- pero como? que paso? como hiciste esto?-

-Si soy yo Ginevra Weasley y esto no lo hice porque quisiera sino que el maldito de Snape nos hizo probar una poción que tuvo esto como resultado- resopló y recargo su espalda en el sillón

-Lo siento, es que no sabia-se disculpó cabizbaja su amiga. A la prefecta no le paso desapercibido esto, suspiro -Gin lo lamento, es que no ha sido un buen día para mi, en verdad siento mucho mi actitud.

Se levanto y abrazó a la menor de los Weasley, desde hace mucho se sabia de ellas y su amistad, no había problema que durara más de dos minutos.

-Bueno ya!- se separó bruscamente de la rubia y empezó a examinarla con detenimiento, sin olvidar hasta el mas mínimo detalle.

–Pero si te vez esplendida! wow! mira este cabello! pero bueno mírate toda! Estas grandiosa!-La pelirroja estaba emocionada con este nuevo look. Como si no hubiera nadie mas en el mundo jaló a su compañera hacia las escaleras.

-Vamos a mi cuarto, platicaremos de tooooodo el provecho que puedes sacar a esto! será divertido!-decía mientras imaginaba la cantidad de cosas que debía hacer, maquillaje, peinados, atuendos, etc...

-Pero Gin, Harry y Ron están…y yo...que me vas a hacer- fue lo último que se escucho antes de que se perdieran las dos chicas por las escaleras, dejando a los gryffindor sonriendo y negando con la cabeza.

-Bueno amigo, ya que las chicas nos han dejado vamos por un bocadillo- dijo suspicazmente Ron. Harry rodo los ojos, no había momento en el día en que su amigo no pensara en comida.

* * *

-Ya te lo repetí, con esto robaras miradas...Serás la sensación del colegio!- Ginny trataba de hacer entender a Hermione que lo que le pasó no era tan malo después de todo -Además podrás conquistarlo-sonrió pícaramente, esto iba a resultar de maravilla.

-Pero Gin segura? no es demasiado?- preguntaba la ojigris mientras se veía en el espejo. Su cabello caía en ondas sensuales sobre sus hombros, un poco de rímel en los ojos, rubor durazno y un brillo labial rosa tornasol.

La falda le quedaba tres dedos por arriba de la rodilla, el primer botón de su blusa estaba desabrochado y lucía una pequeña gargantilla en donde una libélula con diminutas piedritas verdes y grises resplandecían.

-Créeme amiga! esto nadie lo espera-. Ginny siempre ha tenido un don espectacular para la moda, siempre ha sido una de las chicas mas glamorosas del colegio, aunque nada comparado con las divas de Slytherin y su reina Pansy Parkinson.

-Pero...-trato de refutar Hermione más su amiga se lo impidió -Nada...así verá ese malagradecido lo injusto que te trata- rio pícaramente la duende.

-Ay amiga...eso esperemos-suspiró profundo la prefecta de gryffindor y abrazó a su amiga, pondrían a prueba su pequeño experimento y haber que resultados tendrá.

* * *

Harry y Ron caminaban por los pasillos de las mazmorras para llegar a las cocinas, iban platicando animadamente sobre el próximo partido de Quidditch.

-Tenemos que mejorar las estrategias-El elegido miraba como su amigo le hablaba, estaba muy concentrado.

-Vaya! se ve que estas muy preocupado por ganarle a los Ravenclaw- codeó al pelirrojo- o será que no quieres prestar atención a otras cosas?-

-Como crees Harry! este...yo-tartamudeaba nervioso Ronald-...es muy importante el resultado! no podemos confiarnos- se puso tan rojo que su cara parecía bomba apunto de estallar.

-Si claro, como digas, oye? no notaste muy sospechosas a las chicas?-Harry se sentó en uno de los escalones de la entrada, limpio sus gafas, disimuladamente quería hablar de Ginny.

-Que? ¿Ginny?- pregunto el ojiazul situándose al lado de su amigo. Sabía que Harry tenia razón estaba muy rara y más Hermione. –Bueno creo que si, además eso siempre es de Ginny, no sabes lo que trama hasta que ya es muy tarde y estas involucrado.

-Pero a Hermione la noto diferente- dijo Harry mientras se llevaba la mano al mentón- no se es como si fuera otra-

- Harry! a pesar de el cabello y esos ojos que me recuerdan tanto al hurón, Hermione es la misma niña- el sarcasmo no se le daba muy bien a Ron.-ya no se ve como la niña dulce, inteligente y muy tierna aunque algo neurótica, sus ojos ya no son del color del ámbar, su piel ya no es...

-No es eso amigo, la siento rara, diferente en su forma de ser- de pronto cayó-...Ronald Weasley te gusta Hermione.

-Claro que no!, e-e-e ella es so-lo mi ami-miga...nada mas!- Ron estaba demasiado ruborizado.

-Vamos amigo, se nota a leguas- Harry reía ante la reacción de su compañero. -Esta bien-suspiro rendido el pelirrojo -si me gusta pero no se que hacer!

El moreno se llevó la mano al mentón meditando la situación.

Caminaron despreocupados buscando la forma correcta de llamar la atención de la chica más inteligente de Hogwarts.

-Aprovechemos para ir con Snape- dijo aburrido Harry, su amigo lo fulminó con la mirada –A mi tampoco me causa gracia, Dumbledore me mandó, supuestamente tiene algo importante que decir.

-Harry se que eres mi mejor amigo, pero pedirme que veamos al grasiento ese es mucho, además tengo que empezar a ver como le haré con Herms. Lo siento- Ron dio media vuelta y corrió hacia la Torre de los leones.

"_No eh!, gracias por el apoyo amigo"_ pensó el ojiverde, con pesadez se dirigió a las mazmorras.

"_Ahora que querrá Dumbledore con ese grasiento?...y para colmo me tuvo que mandar ahorita"_

Caminaba desganado, un grupo de chicas le llamaron la atención, todas hacían demasiado ruido.

Pasó cerca de un par de niñas Huffelpuff de 4to curso "vaya que es mas guapo de la que esperaba, por Merlín!es tan perfecto" solo eso pudo escuchar.

De repente el bullicio estudiantil se dispersó, muchas gritaban asustadas. -Que rayos está pasando?- susurró Harry. Estaba desconcertado, se acercó un poco para ver que sucedía.

* * *

Draco Malfoy se movió repentinamente. Recuperó todo el control y movilidad de su cuerpo, de un salto de puso de pie, miró a su alrededor a todas las niñas -Lárguense ahora de aquí o sino les lanzaré un crucio!-gritó, estaba hecho una furia.

No tenía varita _"Maldita Granger me las vas a pagar!",_ empezó buscar en su ropa…

"_Un momento...y mi túnica?"_ -Mi ropa...donde diablos la puso!-murmuró, bajó la vista y solo encontró un pequeño peluche en forma de león que prendía de su cintura haciendo cómicos sonidos parecidos al rugido de un leoncito.

Caminó como fiera salvaje a punto de atacar y chocó con Harry...-Eh tú! Potter fíjate por donde caminas idiota! por cierto adviértele a tu amiguita que se cuide porque esta será la ultima que hace!-gritó con tanta ira como podía.

Sin más desapareció entre los pasillos, Harry estaba desconcertado, no entendía que había hecho esta Ginny o sería Hermione? –No...Es más probable que Ginny haya hecho otra de las suyas- murmuró seguro de esto.

* * *

Ron caminaba gustoso hacia la biblioteca, sabia que ahí la encontraría y sería un buen momento para poner a prueba su gran plan

-Ay Herms, espero que te guste-susurraba emocionado el pelirrojo, había pensado en la forma de conquistarla y declararle su amor... (Eso suena a algo muy cursi no?). Entró sin prisa y buscó la mesa perfecta, alejada del bullicio y con una sutil iluminación.

Lo que a ella le esperaba era total ensueño o eso creía él...

* * *

**Si si ya se...las separaciones hacian que no se entendiera...es que esta cosa...**

**pero ya lo arregle :P**

**dejen reviews pleaseeee!**


	5. Filosofía de la montaña II::

**He aquí la segunda parte...**

Capitulo 5: La filosofía de la montaña II

La rubia iba extrañamente feliz, desde que hizo aquella maldad una especia de satisfacción y excitación no le abandonaron, al contrario cada vez que lo recordaba, esa sensación crecía, contoneando sensualmente y de forma inconsciente las caderas se dirigía a la biblioteca solo para estar tranquila y disfrutar de un buen libro.

Las acosadoras miradas le molestaban bastante, algunas le eran muy incomodas.

"_Sabía que estaba muy corta la falda" "¡Estas loca!" "Tengo la sensación de ser un pedazo de carne entre hambrientos lobos"_ chascó la lengua y siguió su andar.

Recorrió largas estanterías con tanta paciencia disfrutando del vaivén de los libros y ese peculiar olor a viejo, a historia...Se podría jurar que ella sabe andar hasta con los ojos cerrados en aquel lugar.

"_Veremos... ¿que leeré hoy?...A...lquimia, si eso es perfecto"_ sonrió y suspiró profundamente _"Ese familiar aroma...parecido a..."_ dejó su pensamiento inconcluso. Efectivamente, frente a ella estaba sentado un castaño concentrado en un libro viejo, de pasta negra y maltratada.

-No pensé que tuvieras idea de que en esta escuela existe una biblioteca- ironizó enojada la rubia. El la miró, arqueó una ceja y continuó con su lectura, Hermione bufó molesta ante la obvia actitud del chico. -Que Malfoy... ¿tan grande ha sido tu esfuerzo por leer que las neuronas no te reaccionan? ¿No entiendes lo que digo?-insistió la griffindor. -Yo Granger- dijo señalándose,- Tu Malfoy-terminó señalándolo.

Draco al ver la actitud de ella, cerró pasivamente el libro, lo colocó en la mesa y recargó ambos codos en esta, acomodando su cara entre las manos.

La rabia empezó a dominar a Hermione y mientras su cara se tornaba de un escarlata muy peculiar dado el color de su piel.

"_¡¿Por que se queda tranquilo?" "Lo único que quiere es hacerte enojar" "¡Me ignora!" "Ya déjalo en paz" "¡Ahhhhg!" "¡Solo quiere que te enojes!" "¡Pues lo logró!"_ Estaba a punto de estallar.

"_Respira, tranquila" "Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez…"_

El slytherin disfrutaba verla así, perdiendo el control y ella a cada segundo tenía más y más ganas de ahorcarlo, ¡de colgarlo de la torre de astronomía!

-Granger, Granger- susurró negando con la cabeza, con una agilidad casi ¿felina? se acercó a ella, dejando el espacio prudente para evitar cualquier roce.

-Si tantos libros te han freído el cerebro y esa en la única forma en que puedes pronunciar las palabras no es mi culpa, ve a balbucear tonterías a otro lado- el chico dio media vuelta con una gran sonrisa pintada en su rostro. Había ganado y de la forma más simple.

-Estúpido oxige... ¡castaño!-masculló Herms _"La rubia eres tu…¬¬" "Si si, lo había olvidado"._

-Querida sangre sucia los modales...-recalcó sutilmente Draco, se sentó a la orilla de la mesa, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y le regalo una de sus más galantes sonrisas.

"_Soberbio" "Sexy" "Malnacido" "Guapo"_

"_¡Por que siempre tiene que ser tan endemoniadamente seductor!"_ pensó frustrada, por respuesta propia bufó ante la idea de verlo "diferente".

* * *

Ron daba vueltas alrededor de la mesa -Herms yo te... ¡no! eso no…-se corregía muchas veces –Hermione, desde hace tiempo he querido decirte que yo y...que tu...-tartamudeaba demasiado. "¡_Que te pasa!, todavía no la tienes aquí y mira como te comportas_"

-¡Ahhh!- frustrado se dejo caer sobre la silla y tiró de su cabello, sabía que era tonto eso y que el era un idiota extremadamente cursi.

Más todo esto no lo dejo abandonar su ideal... Declarar su amor a la prefecta.

* * *

Cualquiera que no conociera las mazmorras se perdería en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Harry James Potter odiaba esa parte del castillo por que era oscura, fría, solitaria y por sobre todas las cosas era el nido de las serpientes y precisamente tenía que verle la cara a la serpiente mayor...Snape.

Dobló la esquina y se encontró de frente con la puerta negra que daba al despacho del profesor. Apenas pudo levantar la mano cuando se escucho la voz del mago.

-Potter ya deja de perder tiempo y apúrate- ese tono siempre misterioso y frio le invitó a pasar.

-Profesor Snape-saludo en el mismo tono que el mencionado. El silencio se hizo incomodo, el hombre miró con desdén al chico y se dio la vuelta acercándose a una puerta un poco mas pequeña y gris.

-Sígueme-ordenó el maestro. Harry no dudo y aunque deseaba rechistar a la orden dada supo que eso seria una total imprudencia, además tenía algo muy importante que decirle.

-El profesor Dumbledore me mando a verlo, ¿que es lo que necesita decirme?- el ojiverde fue directo a l grano, el profesor alzó una ceja y junto sus manos tocando sus dedos.

-Sigue siendo el mismo mocoso insolente- siseó con disgusto -Igual que su padre...-hizo una pausa, no debía empezar una guerra sin fundamentos y meramente pretenciosa.

-Es sobre la señorita Granger y el señor Malfoy-escupió arrogante. Harry alzó una ceja desconcertado.

-¿Como? ¿Que tienen que ver ellos en esto?- pregunto rápidamente.

-La poción que tomaron poco a poco surtirá un fuete efecto en ellos y tenemos que impedir que afecte sus sentidos y su esencia- el profesor estaba preocupado por su protegido y los resultados que este sufriría.

-Pero... ¿que haremos?-dijo enojado el chico, estaba molesto por que el responsable de que su mejor amiga estuviera en riesgo era el hombre frente a el.

-Para eso le han mandado conmigo- concluyó el pelinegro en tono de burla. Se acercó a una de las repisas y tomó un pequeño frasco, en el se encontraba la poción que los afectados prepararon en clase.

-Como usted sabrá Potter- arrastró ese nombre como si de la cosa mas repugnante se tratara –esta poción contiene el cabello de ambos chicos, lo que haremos es confundir los efectos de esta produce para ganar tiempo- murmuró entre dientes. Esa idea de trabajar en conjunto con Potter no le agrado y menos porque Dumbledore le pidió de favor que no peleara con el.

-¿Que debo hacer?- dijo serio el muchacho.

* * *

"_Hermione no llegaba a su encuentro ¿será que no recibió la nota que le mandé?"_, el pelirrojo estaba cada vez mas preocupado, pronto haría una zanja con su ir y venir.

"_Haber... ¿a quien le diste la carta para que se la entregaran?" "mmmm...a Ginny" "Ok, entonces ¿dejaste que tu hermana faltara al entrenamiento para que pudiera dársela?" "..."_

"_¿Sabes que pienso?" "¡Si! ¡Soy un tonto!"_

Paró en seco y salió como bólido, debía ver a la enana que tenía por hermana y preguntarle varias cosas.

"_No tonto...sino lo que le sigue"_

Unos minutos después se encontró con su hermanita y todo se volvió color de hormiga.

-¡Ginny! ¡Enana ven acá!- gritaba el pelirrojo desde la entrada de la sala común. Nadie respondió y ningún chico dijo nada, unos a otros se miraban y murmuraban por lo bajo, una niña de primero salió disparada escaleras arriba, segundos después bajó y tras ella venía una sonriente pelirroja.

Ella llevaba un trozo de pergamino en la mano y lo agitaba de forma exagerada, Ron entendió esto y trató de arrebatárselo en vano porque la cazadora Gry pudo evadir fácilmente a su hermano y sentarse cómodamente en el sofá.

-Querido hermano, eres taaaaaaaan tonto- dijo divertida Gin. Ronald echaba humo por las orejas, estaba tan frustrado que no sabía si enojarse o ponerse a llorar. Derrotado se dejo caer al suelo, cerca de donde se encontraba su hermana, escondió la cara entre sus piernas y suspiró.

-¿Que debo hacer?-dijo con un hilo de voz apenas audible, la menor de os Weasley que siempre tiene grandes ideas empezó a planear la mejor forma en que ayudaría al despistado que tenía por hermano.

-De antemano Ron no debes hacer ese tipo de tonterías- le dio un golpe en la cabeza y continuó –Sabemos como es Herms...mmm mejor dicho SE como es, ya que a ti ¡ni la única neurona que te queda ayuda!

-¡Hey!-rebatió él sobándose la nuca -Tal vez no lo planeé de la mejor forma pero se que podría conquistarla- Ginny suspiró resignada. -Eres un testarudo, el calamar gigante en menos de 30 días se volvería vegetariano y entraría gustoso al P.E.D.D.O antes de que tú le declares tu amor a Hermione.

-¡Así que eso crees enana sinvergüenza!- se levantó en un solo movimiento, la pelirroja lo acompañó retándolo con la mirada, su hermano le ganaba por varios centímetros ya que ella apenas llegaba a rozarle la boca con su frente pero se sabía por demás que ella era un hueso difícil de roer.

-Si, eso creo flacucho tonto-dijo poniéndose de puntitas -Apostaría lo que quieras a que hasta el idiota de Malfoy podría conquistarla mucho mas rápido que ¡tu!

-¡Que!-gritó exaltado el pelirrojo -¡Malfoy conquistando a Hermione!-De pronto su imaginación lo traicionó proyectándole una mini película de Hermione y Malfoy tomados de la mano, tomándose un helado, besándose bajo la lluvia y hasta ¡casados! –Ya lo veremos Ginevra, apuesto toda mi mesada-dijo muy seguro de ganar.

-Hermanito no es así de fácil- contradijo ella –además de eso también me darás todo lo que compraste en Sortilegios Weasley y tendrás que hacer lo que yo quiera una semana completa-dijo sonriendo macabramente.

-Ginny, pero si yo gano me darás toda tu mesada, tus artículos también y por ultimo tendrás que dejar a Dean!-a la chica no le pareció pero sabía que su hermano perdería.

-Hecho- dijeron al unisonó.

* * *

-¡Sabes que! no es sano para mi estar en el mismo lugar que tu...-gruñó irritada, llevaba un buen rato tratando de que Malfoy le dijera algo pero todo era en vano. Dio la vuelta y se fue cansada a buscar una buena mesa, lejos de el. Al poco tiempo la encontró.

"_Perfecto, aquí si podrás concentrarte"_ se sentó y empezó a hojear el libro que tenía. Pasaron los minutos y no podía entender una sola cosa de lo que leía. _"¡Concéntrate!"_ se acomodaba otra vez en la silla pero aún así no podía, la mente volvía a traicionarla...

Bufó por milésima vez en la hora, se sentía extraña, como si una brisa fría tocara su corazón _"Ese huroncito trama algo" "¡Ahhhhg! Ya no puedo mas"_ tomó sus cosas y salió a paso apresurado de ese lugar era mejor buscar a sus amigos.

* * *

Potter removía la poción del caldero con bastante sueño, aquella materia siempre fue su punto débil y ahora estando en el mismo lugar que Snape era mil veces peor que escuchar con atención la clase del profesor Binns.

-Se sabe que las personas débiles no soportan esta difícil materia- Snape estaba igual de fastidiado que el ojiverde y eso que solo llevaban poco mas de una hora.

-Apague eso ya Potter- ordenó despectivamente el profesor -Y hágase a un lado de una maldita vez, no tenemos mucho tiempo- levanto sus mangas y tomó su varita.

Apuntó hacia el liquido dorado que burbujeaba lentamente, lo colocó dentro de un frasco de grosor impresionante -Sanguinem diacriteos- al instante la pócima se congeló.

-Ya retírese, por ahora esto es lo único que podemos hacer por ellos, habrá que esperar fuertes consecuencias.

Harry no tardó en salir de allí, sus pasos eran apresurados casi corría por los pasillos del castillo, no sabia que le diría a sus amigos puesto que tenía prohibido decir una sola palabra de lo sucedido. Se dirigió al campo de Quidditch tenía que supervisar la práctica de Gryffindor.

* * *

"_Mi plan va viento en popa_" sonrió satisfecho el castaño -Ahora si Granger, ¡te arrepentirás de haberte metido con un MALFOY!- tomó el libro y se fue tranquilamente de la biblioteca.

Era hora a poner el señuelo, la prefecta caería rápidamente.

"_Si la montaña no viene a ti ve a la montaña"_

**#End Flashback#**

La venganza es un plato que se sirve frio y era hora de que Malfoy disfrutara de ver sufrir a la chica.

Hermione caminaba sin preocupación hacia la clase de Transformaciones "Gracias a Merlín la compartimos con Huffelpuff" pensaba tranquila, sin previo aviso un pequeño la interceptó antes de entrar al aula, le entrego un paquete y salió corriendo del lugar.

-Que raro- murmuro desconcertada.

-¿Que es raro?-pregunto el pelirrojo

-Me ha llegado un paquete-dijo con un brillo de curiosidad surcando sus ojos, buscó algún indicio que le dijera de quien era y solo encontró una pequeña tarjeta. La abrió y leyó en caligrafía perfecta:

**"**_**Nunca olvides tu lugar"**_

-¿Qué será?- se pregunto emocionada, tomó la cajita y la abrió. Al instante un crack sonó y ella se vio cubierta por un harapo roído y mugroso, sus zapatos desaparecieron y su pelo se puso azul. Pareciese que Dobby le prestó algo de su guardarropa, todos se reían de ella.

-¡Pero que….!-dijo Harry cuando llegó y la miró. La chica estaba atónita, no se movía, reaccionó hasta que vio a cierto blondo caminar hasta donde se encontraba la multitud.

-Hasta que por fin la sangre sucia acepta la superioridad de la pureza de sangre- soltó semejante carcajada y giró rumbo al jardín.

_"... ¿Pero si la montaña viene a ti? ¡Corre por que te aplasta!"_

-¡Malfoy!-gritó rabiosa Hermione y echó a correr detrás del rubio, Draco reacciono a tiempo y trataba de escapar de la furia de una leona, eso no lo tenia planeado...

* * *

**Como dirían aquí..."Se aceptan tomatazos" bueno también lechugazos, y si gustan la ensalada completa pero dejen reviews**

**¡Eso ayuda a la inspiración!**

**Ahora si…Tratare de mantenerme vigente aquí aunque ya la uni no me deja…**

**¡Estuve a punto de dejarlo pero no! Odio dejar las cosas sin terminar**

**Un beso... **

**Scarlett Soars**


End file.
